


I'm Sitting Eyes Wide Open And I Got One Thing Stuck In My Mind (I Don't Wanna Fit Wherever)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Luke has a Royal puppy who fancies Calum, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Michael is gardener's son, Puppies, Rimming, Valentine's Day, luke is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Michael and Luke celebrate Valentine's Day.OR: Luke is a Prince, Royal puppy fancies Calum (who can blame her?) and there is sex and proposals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senioritastyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/gifts).



> Belated Valentin's Day fic...
> 
> I'm gifting this to Tracee because she's the real MVP here spooling me with all the Cake x
> 
> Title- I don't wanna live forever by Taylor Swift and Zayn
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.   
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> Plz let me know if you liked it!

"Your Royal Highness."

"Michael!" Luke jumps up in surprise. The blond was just reading in the Royal library when the older boy startled him.

"What are you doing here?" The younger enquires as he stands up to face his boyfriend.

"It's Valentine's Day." Michael grins. His left hand reaching for Luke's right palm as his other hand makes reappearance from behind Michael's back.

"For you." Michael smiles proudly as he presents Luke with a bouquet of five red roses bound together with a velvet ribbon that is matching the colour of the petals. They are neatly put together and the bow is mastered to perfection. It is simple but in no way looking rushed or put together in the last minute.

"Five roses." Luke counts the flowers before he smiles his brightest smile as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"One for each Valentine's Day we've spent together." Michael grins right back.

"I love you." Luke says fondly as he leans forward to press a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's ruby red lips.

"Love you too, Princess." Michael replies as soon as Luke's soft lips leave his chapped ones. "I stole only the best ones for you." The older boy says proudly as he watches Luke's fingers play with the red petals.

"Dad won't be happy about it. He only wants the best for my mum." Luke chuckles as he turns his head to the side for Michael to leave another peck on his cheek.

"I don't think the King is particularly happy about the head gardener's son getting into his precious baby boy's pants but here we are." Michael teases. He lets his right hand travel down Luke's side until it slips inside Luke's back pocket. He nuzzles Luke's neck as his palm squeezes the royal butt.

"King doesn't have a say in the matter." Luke brushes Michael off. "Besides, my mum loves you."

"Even if I steal her roses?" Michael asks teasingly as he noses alongside Luke's neck and catalogues the fresh smell of soap and books on the younger boy's skin.

"Even if you steal her roses." Luke confirms before he carefully places the roses on the table so he can wrap his hands around Michael's neck. The youngests rest his forehead against Michael's and the older boy leans into the touch by rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"Wanna suck me off in the Renaissance wing?" Luke wiggles his eyebrows as he feels Michael's other hand slip inside Luke's back pocket as well.

"As appealing as the offer sounds, I have to politely decline." Michael squeezes Luke's round ass gently but firmly and then leaves a kiss on the pretty pout that appears on Luke's lips.

"I can suck you off in the Renaissance wing?" Luke offers hopefully with a seductive flutter of his long eyelashes.

"How about we leave poor Michelangelo alone and take this up into your bedroom." Michael says in a low sultry voice. Before Luke can answer that question, the older boy catches the pretty pink lips between his own, sucking on Luke's bottom lip as he strengthens his hold on the soft ass of the Australian prince.

"Mikey!" Luke moans as he rubs his stiffie up against Michael's front.

"Let's take this to your room." Michael suggests again as he takes a step back from Luke, his left hand reaching for Luke's again.

"Can't, it's still being cleaned." Luke pouts as he leans back on the table, careful not to squish the roses.

"Your private drawing room?" Michael suggests hopefully.

"Can't, Bebé is in there." Luke groans.

"A whole room for a damn puppy?" Michael chuckles.

"Stop being mean to my baby! She's barely three months old!" Luke is quick to defend his precious pup.

"She's always clockblocking me!" Michael whines, pressing another kiss just underneath Luke's earlobe.

"I can't have sex with her in the same room! What do you think I am, some kind of savage?!" Luke pouts adorably.

"Cmon, I bet we can have Calum babysit her for a bit. It's not like he has anything else to do." Michael grins.

"We can't just sexile her out of her safe space!" Luke protests weakly.

"You do know that all the other royal dogs are perfectly fine and happy living their life on the massive Royal garden?" Michael says.

"But she's my precious baby, I can't just have her out there with the rest of them. She's MY Royal dog." Luke pouts.

"Have I told you-" Michael starts but doesn't get far.

"How ridiculous it is that at my birth my dad decided to make golden retrievers my Royal dogs? Every single day Mike." Luke honest to god giggles.

"Let's stop arguing over dogs and have some cheesy romantic sex. It's Valentine's Day." Michael tries to stir the conversation back to the bedroom activities.

"We could go to your-"

"That's it, we are going to find Calum to look after Bebé. Cmon." Michael says determinately as he pulls on Luke's hand to make him move from where he's been leaning against the table.

"Wait! My roses!" Luke exclaims, making Michael stop pulling him forwards so that he can pick up the flowers.

*

As it turns out, finding Luke's PA takes less time than firstly anticipated. Luke and Michael are just turning the corner that leads to Luke's quarters when they hear a familiar voice bounce of the corridor walls.

"Bebé, come back! You little rascal, bring that back right now! Bebé!" Calum shouts after a chubby ball of fur running down the hall on her short legs.

"Bebé!" Luke shouts excitedly, his knees bending on autopilot when he sees a little ball of white fur run down the carpeted corridors on her short chubby legs, her tail wiggling with lightning speed whilst her face is being obscured by the giant red pillow that upon closer inspection turns out to represent a heart.

"What you got there Bebé." Luke coos at his precious dog, teasingly trying to pull the toy out of the puppy's mouth just to have her jump back and then forward again, growling playfully in the process.

"You got outran by a pup Cal." Michael snorts as the brown boy finally joins the party.

"I swear to god I was just checking she didn't pee on the carpet again-"

"She would never!" Luke gasps mock offended, his hands leaving the soft fur to clutch at his chest dramatically.

"She did Luke. Multiple times." Calum say back. "As I was saying, she must have slipped through the crack in the door."

"You causing trouble for Calum again little lady?" Luke coos at the pup. "Cmere." He says before he pushes his right hand between her legs and lifts her up, the ball of fur now wiggling on his arm as he holds her up to his chest.

"You know she fancies you right? She's legit pulling on your proverbial pigtails." Michael chuckles as he watches Calum stare longingly at the pup hanging of Luke's forearm.

"That's ridiculous Michael." Calum says.

As on cue, Bebé finally lets go of the plush heart that falls directly between Calum's feet.

"Shut up!" Calum squeaks as he feels three pairs of eyes staring at him as to say "See?".

"Anyway, it's your lucky day Bebé!" Michael grins as he picks the pup from Luke's arms before passing her to Calum. "We need you to look after her for a bit."

"Luke's room has been cleaned already." Calum says pointedly but takes the pup from Michael anyway.

"Even better. You are dismissed for the day." Michael says as he sidesteps Calum and pulls Luke who is still cooing at the damn dog with him.

"I'm not your PA!" Calum shouts after him.

"Do pay Ashton a visit. You can let him know I'm gonna make Luke do ALL the exercise he needs. Especially squats." Michael teases the brown boy.

"Michael!" Luke and Calum shout at the same time. One in annoyance and the other in embarrassment.

"Don't let her catch you making heart eyes at him or she'll pee in his trainers again!" Luke adds his two cents to the conversation before he is being pulled into his own room and being pressed against the massive white door.

"Hi." Michael smiles at Luke who's trapped between the door and his body.

"Hi." Luke smiles back, leaning forward and catching Michael's lips in a kiss. He can feel the older boy's palms grip his hips, pulling them forward and making Luke press against his warm body.

"How do you like it?" Michael asks as he pulls back and steps aside so that Luke can finally see his room.

"Michael!" Luke exclaims as he takes in his room, in particular the bed.

His massive queen size four poster bed was stripped of the usual crisp white sheets that were replaced with red satin ones. There are Cream lace curtains neatly tied to the sides with matching red bows and fairy lights wrapped around each of the columns. Two candles are lit up on each side of the bed and wrapping the room into a pleasant smell of vanilla.

"You've done this?" Luke asks in wonder as he steps closer to the bed, letting his fingers drag over the satin sheets.

"Calum helped as well." Michael admits. Following Luke to the bed and wrapping his hands around Luke's middle.

"I love you." Michael says again before he plants another kiss on Luke's neck.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Luke says honestly as he turns around in Michael's embrace so that he can kiss him properly.

*

"I love you." Luke sighs as he leans back on Michael's chest. They are both lying in the massive bathtub in Luke's bathroom which is filled to the brim with warm water, bubbles and rose petals. Some of the water splashed over the edge of the tub and Luke makes a mental note to be careful when they get out of it so they don't brain themselves on the slippery floor. One of his hands is holding a crystal glass still half full with champagne whilst the other one is tracing random patterns on Michael's knee.

"More chocolate?" Michael asks before he places another praline on Luke's pink lips.

Luke lets Michael push the chocolate past his soft lips, flicking just the tip of his tongue against Michael's fingertips, before he bites down on the sweet.

"I wish we could just stay here forever." Luke says after a moment of silence. He takes another sip from his champagne flute to wash down the taste of chocolate lingering on his tongue. He then sits up, making the water in the tub splash around, so that he can place the crystal glass on the marble floor before he leans back on Michael's chest.

"It would be a shame to let your bed get unused." Michael chuckles, using right hand to comb his fingers through the wet curls of his Prince.

"But I feel so comfy here." Luke pouts as he turns around. New wave of bath water splashing over the edges and wetting the floor. "Please." The younger pleads as he rests his head on Michael's chest.

"Cmon, let's make sure we haven't accidentally burned down your room." Michael chuckles before he makes Luke lean back against the other end of the tube so he can stand up. Luke observes the drops of water run down Michael's body. His gaze inevitably stopping between his boyfriend's legs, on Michael's half hard dick which he could feel on his lower back when he was lying against his chest.

"Cmon babe." Michael coaxes Luke out of the thoughts of what he'll be doing and will be done to him. He is holding up a big white fluffy blanket with a golden trim, wrapping it tightly around Luke's broad shoulders as he helps him dry up.

"Cmon Princess, the bed is waiting."

*

"Michael!" Luke screams out loud, his voice slightly hoarse from all the shouting he's been doing in the last half an hour or so.

The younger blond is on his back, knees bent and spread wide, whilst his hands are searching for any kind of support from the headboard as his back arches off the mattress.

"Mikey, Mike, Michael!" Luke screams again as he feels the tip of Michael's tongue licking over his opening, followed by the buzzing tip of brand new bulletin vibrator.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke moans as he feels the tip of the toy trace the ring of muscle before Michael is pressing it sideways, making Luke cry out in pleasure at the feeling of the small but powerful device's vibrations against his sensitive opening.

"Tongue. Please." Luke pleads.

Michael only smirks before he removes the toy to replace it with his tongue again. He flattens it over Luke's hole before he slowly drags it over and then slipping just the tip inside.

Michael is keeping a firm grip on Luke's thick thighs, sinking his barely there nails into the soft white skin until they are leaving angry red half moon marks behind. He puts slightly more force behind his movements until Luke's soles are coming off the sheets and his knees are being pushed towards his chest. The vibe is buzzing next to Michael's face, still turned on and ready to be used at any moment.

"Please, please, please." Luke babbles as he feels Michael's lips mouth over his opening. A faint sound of Luke's nails scratching down the wooden headboard can be heard and Michael finally lets go of Luke's thighs. He grabs for the fat asscheeks, squeezing them gently before he is spreading them apart. He watches in fascination as Luke's pretty pink hole clenches under the ministration, like it's shy of the audience.

Michael leans forward until his mouth is barely a couple of inches away from the opening. He lets saliva gather in his mouth before he spits on Luke's hole and then quickly licks it right inside.

"Michael!" Luke shouts again at the feeling of his lover playing with his arse.

Luke is now bent in half, his dick creating a small pool of precum on his tummy as Michael continues to fuck him with his tongue. His eyes are rolling back in pleasure and he can barely restrain himself from grabbing for his dick.

"Mikey please!" Luke begs again as he grabs for the tuff of his boyfriend's hair.

Michael replies with a series of kitten licks over the sensitive opening before he replaces it with the pointy tip of the vibe.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke moans as he pushes down on the toy buzzing against his hole.

Michael lets the vibe buzz against Luke's opening as he moves his mouth further up, mouthing at Luke's balls before he kisses his way up Luke's dick. He flicks his tongue against the head of his boyfriend's dick before he kisses his soft tummy, licking some of the precome that gathered there in the process. The older boy shuffles further up the bed until he is hovering over Luke, his hand moving the vibe up from the younger boys's hole and pressing it alongside Luke's fully hard dick. He wraps his hand carefully around the younger boy's cock and starts to jerk him off, his movements slow to make sure the toy doesn't slip from its position.

"Mikey, stop. Please. I'm gonna come." Luke moans as he moves his hands from the headboard to fist at the satin sheets as his legs spread wider and his hips buckle into Michael's fist on their own account.

"What do you want?" Michael asks. He kisses Luke's neck as he stills the hand on Luke's dick, the faint buzz of the toy and heavy panting the only sounds filling the room.

"You. Make love to me." Luke begs prettily, one of his hands letting go of the sheets to scratch down Michael's back.

Michael drags his nose from where he's been kissing the column of Luke's neck, across the rosy red cheek and then nudging it against Luke's perfect little nose.

"Princess." He says softly before he is kissing Luke again.

Prince lets the older boy take charge, his hands sliding further down Michael's hips until he is palming at his bare arse, grabbing at it as he tries to make Michael move faster.

"Need you inside me." Luke begs between the breaks in the kiss, Michael's tongue fucking in and out of the pretty pink lips all swollen up and glossy with saliva. His hair is still a little bit damp, curling at the sides and Michael can't help but think how he looks like one of those marble sculptures in the Royal art gallery.

"You are a piece of art, your Royal Highness." Michael says fondly once he finally manages to pull away from the pink lips he thaught everything they know. "You should be carved out of marble with your back arching from the sheets, legs bent and spread wide as you wait for your lover to satisfy you." Michael wonders as he finally lets go of Luke's dick. The vibe now turned off and lost somewhere between the expensive sheets.

"You gonna draw me like one of your French girls?" Luke muses, kissing Michael's chest as the older boy leans over him to reach for the bedside table.

"I'm gonna fuck you like you were one." Michael teases with a kiss on Luke's nose.

"Want you to open me up with your fingers Mikey." Luke moans at the sound of the lube bottle being opened.

"Yeah?" Michael breathes out as he lubes up fingers of his right hand.

"Please." Luke begs prettily.

"So fucking pretty." Michael wonders as he trails two pads of his slick fingers over Luke's saliva damp opening. He watches Luke throw his head back in pleasure, exposing his neck and giving himself to Michael to do as he pleases. Michael is momentarily struck by the realisation of just how much Luke must trust him to expose himself like that for him. His heart soars with realisation of how Luke trusts him with all his being. It makes Michael want to show Luke right back how his faith in Michael is not misplaced.

"Please." Luke begs, his thighs shaking in effort of keeping them up, of keeping himself open for Michael.

"Princess." Michael says fondly as he gently rubs his pointer and middle finger over Luke's hole one more time before he finally dips the tip of his pointer finger and lets it slip inside. He watches Luke's face, how his eyes flutter shut and his teeth bite on his lower lip, as Michael slowly sinks his first digit inside.

"Michael." Luke moans softly as he squeezes around the digit resting inside of him.

"Love." Michael replies back, kissing one of Luke's knees before he slowly pulls his finger half way out just to push it right back inside.

"Ah, ah." Luke breathes out, tensing and relaxing around the digit slowly opening him up for Michael's cock.

"Two?" Michael asks gently as he pulls the finger out just to press now two pads against the slick hole.

"Hmmm." Luke murms in reply, teasingly pushing his hips down on the two fingers.

"You are so beautiful when you give yourself fully to me." Michael says as he carefully slides two of his fingers inside. He stops halfway through when he feels Luke tense. The older boy gives him a moment to adjust to the new intrusion before gently but firmly pushing his fingers further until they are fully inside the warm velvety heat.

"Michael." Luke whimpers at the feeling of two fingers working him loose.

"Shhh, it's ok Princess, I'm gonna make it so good for you. Gonna make you see stars. Just gotta make you loose and wet first." Michael pacifies the younger boy.

Michael slowly works his fingers in and out of Luke, rotating and scissoring them gently before he curls them up to rub at just the right angle.

"MICHAEL!" Luke screams as his back arches up again, nails scratching the expensive wood as the prince rolls his hips down on his lover's fingers.

"More, please, I need more." Luke begs, desperately trying to find the right angle on his own by chasing Michael's fingers.

"Your wish is my command, my Prince." Michael says fondly before he presses his fingers against Luke's prostate again, making the blond moan loudly underneath him.

"I need, I need." Luke chants as he trashes his head on the pillow, the exquisite feeling of his magic spot being played with driving him wild with desire and need for something more.

"What, what do you want me to do, Your Majesty?" Michael asks as he keeps on rubbing his prince's magic spot. His hole is getting looser by the second and here's ever growing wetness spreading across Luke's tummy where his pink dick is leaving a sticky trail of precum.

"I need, I need to." Luke whines, trying to form a coherent thought whilst Michael is trying to slip his third finger inside the blond.

"Yeah?" Michael gently encourages him, slowly fucking now three lube slick fingers in and out of the needy bottom.

"Ride. I wanna ride you." Luke finally manages to moan out.

"Yeah?" Michael says hopefully as he pulls his fingers out of now slightly gaping opening to slick his own cock up.

"I want to. Please." Luke begs as he lets himself be manoeuvred around until he is lying on top of Michael, both his legs bracing the older boy's sides as the older boy's dick sloths perfectly between the two fat cheeks.

"Okay." Michael smiles fondly as he nudges his nose against Luke's perfectly sculptured one. He catches Luke's spit slick lips in a quick kiss before the younger boy is sitting up, his palms resting on Michael's chest as he rubs his bottom on his boyfriend's cock.

"Mikey!" Luke moans as he humps Michael's dick, the older man's hands reaching for Luke's hips to slow him down.

Luke stills his movement as he feels Michael's nails dig into his skin again. The younger boy lifts himself up and reaches for his boyfriend's dick with his right hand. He smirks as he hears Michael's breathe hitch as Luke drags his dickhead over his own opening. He rests it there for a second, getting himself used to the shape of Michael's cockhead, before he slowly lets it push inside. He holds Michael's cock as he slowly sinks down his lovers dick. He feels Michael's fingers curl around his sides in pleasure as Luke squeezes around him when he is halfway down the thick shaft spreading him open.

"Princess." Michael moans as he watches Luke let go of his cock as the younger boy lets the gravity do its work as he slowly sinks all the way down Michael's dick until his plush globes are resting against Michael's pelvis and he is fully seated on his boyfriend's lap.

"Hmm." Luke hums in wonder as he experimentally rolls his hips, making Michael groan in pleasure underneath him.

"Ah, ah." Luke's hips twitch in pleasure as he finds just the right spot. He works his hips by grinding them back and forth without actually letting Michael slip out. Just slowly rolling his hips on top of Michael as the older boy's cock nudges perfectly against his magic spot.

"So fucking beautiful." Michael moans as he watches the blond on top of him start to experimentally bounce up and down. Slowly lifting his hips out and then slamming them down again.

"Oh!" Luke's pretty pink lips shape around a perfect O as he moans at the new feeling the movement is providing him with.

"Cmon baby, ride me." Michael encourages his Prince with a gentle squeeze of his hand against Luke's side.

Luke offers him a lust hooded gaze as he sits back up from where he hunched over Michael. He moves his hands from Michael's chest behind his own back so that they are now resting on Michael's thighs. The older boy patiently waits for his boyfriend to situate himself before he gently rolls his hips up, teasing Luke with another wave of pleasure that rolls through him.

"More." Luke whines as he lifts his hips up before dropping them back down. He starts slow and steady, as if he's carefully calculating every move. Michael is mesmerised by the way Luke's lovely pink cock, fully hard and dripping wet, bounces with every roll of his hips.

"Fuck!" Michael curses as Luke speeds up the tempo, his hips twitching every time Michael's cock pushes straight against the blond's prostate.

"Ah, ah, ah." Luke is a mess of loud moans and soft whimpers. His thick thighs trembling as he works himself up and down Michael's cock, his own dick spurting more precome every time the head of older boy's dick rubs against Luke's magic spot.

"Look at you baby. So fucking beautiful." The older boy praises the blond on top of him working tirelessly to bring himself and Michael to an orgasm. "Always so fucking beautiful when you let yourself just feel."

"Mikey!" Luke moans loudly as Michael rolls his hips up, meeting Luke halfway. "Oh my god!"

"That's it. So close baby boy. My Prince." Michael whispers as his hands now grip tight on Luke's hips, helping the blond keep up some kind of rhythm.

"Michael!" Luke whimpers desperately as he slouches over Michael, moving his hands from Michael's legs back to older boy's chest as he lets Michael completely take over the rhythm.

It only takes two more thrusts of Michael's hips before Luke is lying down again, his lips mouthing on Michael's neck as he softly moans into his boyfriend's neck.

Michael lifts his knees up, his fingers digging in the fat cheeks of his boyfriend's arse as he is thrusting inside his lover. He can feel Luke's hard dick rub between their tummies and he wonders if he can make Luke come untouched.

"Mikey, please." Luke begs as he tangles his fingers in Michael's sweaty curls. His mouth producing sweet whimpering sounds as he is being pushed up and down Michael's chest.

"Love you so much Princess." Michael replies with a moan of his own. He can hear and feel his full balls slapping against Luke's arse and there's that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach swirling and bouncing around, letting him know he is just moments away from his orgasm.

"So close baby." Michael grunts as he strengthens his hold on Luke's hips. "Gonna come with me?" The older kisses the side of Luke's head. He lets go of Luke's left asscheek in favour of sneaking it between their bellies and wrapping it around Luke's slippery cock.

"Mikey." Luke whimpers again, trying his best to meet Michael's thrusts. Torn between pushing on the cock in his arse and fucking forwards into Michael's tight fist.

"Love you baby." Michael says short of breath, so close to his orgasm he can already see the Sparks behind his eyelids lighting up. "Cmon, let it go."

"Ah, ah. Oh! Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Michael!" Luke cries out as he squeezes tight around Michael who is bouncing him back and forth on his lap. Michael swears he can feel the muscles in Luke's tummy tense before the blond is coming with a soft cry all over Michael's fist and dirtying both of their bellies with his seed.

"So good baby, so good." Michael helps Luke ride out his high before he stills his hips to help Luke catch his breath. "Love you so much Princess." Michael gently swaps away the loose curls that have fallen over Luke's face. He tucks the unruly curls behind Luke's ear, gently rubbing his thumb on the younger boy's cheekbone, before placing a sweet kiss on the ruby red cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Michael frowns as he feels Luke attempt to start moving his hips again. He quickly grabs for his boyfriend's hips to keep them still as Luke cries in protest.

"Want you to finish inside." Luke whimpers as his nose nudges into Michael's neck.

"Don't be silly baby. You are too sensitive." Michael argues.

"Michael!" Luke cries out in distress as the older boy pulls out of Luke. "Please Mikey." Luke whimpers as he pushes back on the tip of Michael's dick, crying softly in oversensitivity.

"Are you sure?" Michael asks the blond who in reply just grunts in Michael's neck and pushes his ass back until Michael's clock is again sliding inside him.

"Take me baby. Fill me up and mark me as yours." Luke moans as he feels Michael's fingertips back on his arse, digging his nails into the soft flesh as he rolls his hips up.

"Luke." Michael groans loudly, moving his hands from Luke's arse all the way up his back to his shoulder blades.

"Cmon Mikey. Let it go." Luke says I between the soft kisses he's leaving up and down his boyfriend's neck.

"Lu. Luke!" Michael moans one last time before he is back to holding Luke's hips in an iron grip as he lets himself go. He can hear soft moans of his boyfriend who is riding him through his orgasm, making Michael feel like he is flying.

"Luke!" Michael moans one last time before he is rolling them around, trapping Luke underneath his own body as he attacks him with kisses.

"Love you Lu, love you so fucking much." Michael kisses promises into the pale skin of his lover.

*

When Michael wakes up, Luke is already awake and sitting up against the headboard, the satin sheets haphazardly thrown over his lap as his fingers play with something Michael is unable to see.

"Morning baby." Michael rasps out as he pulls himself up against the headboard as well.

"Morning." Luke replies absentmindedly, still fidgeting with his fingers as he turns his cheek for Michael to kiss.

"Whatcha got there." Michael humms as he wraps himself around Luke's back, his chin resting on the Prince's shoulder as he nudges his nose against Luke's cheek.

Luke only grunts in reply, squirming under the ticklish sensation of Michael's fingertips gazing over his ribs.

"Oh." Michael breathes out once he notices what Luke is holding between his fingers. It's a ring. Michael could never forget that ring. It's the reason for his first and only spanking he ever received from his parents.

Michael remembers being eleven years old and minding his own business in the Queen's private gardens when excited Luke comes bouncing from around the corner of the labyrinth, carrying his great grandmother's engagement ring.

It's a big piece of jewellery with a massive cushion cut sapphire for the stone surrounded by exactly twenty four tinny little diamonds.

Michael remembers an excited 10 year old Luke showing him the ring and telling him how when he grows up, he will give it to the princess he is going to marry.

Next thing Michael remembers is Royal guards scouting the grounds and finding them hidden in a rose bush where they were trying to see if Luke could fit both of his pinky fingers inside a ring.

Michael hasn't seen Luke for ten days after they were both dragged to their respective parents.

"I hope you turned off the security system off this time." Michael jokes as he watches Luke slip the ring on his pinky finger. It barely fits nowadays.

"Remember," Luke starts, turning in Michael's embrace so that he can face the older boy. "When I was ten I told you-"

"You will propose to a princess with this ring." Michael finishes fondly for Luke.

"Yeah." Luke looks up at Michael, his face crinkling up in smile as he nudges his nose against Michael's in an Eskimo kiss.

"I remember." Michael says fondly, returning the nudge with his own nose.

"Will you be my princess?" Luke says quickly, his cheeks dusty pink as he shyly looks up from underneath his lashes, his teeth bitting on his lower lip.

"What?" Michael takes a moment to process the question, not sure if Luke is asking what he thinks he's asking.

"I know I'm barely 21 and I know I come with a lot of responsibilities." Luke says quietly, his gaze lowered on his lap where he fidgets with the ring. "But I do love you and I-"

"Yes." Michael cuts Luke off, squeezing the fiddling hands with his own as he ducks in for a kiss.

"What." Luke asks surprisedly, eyes open wide as he lets Michael kiss him, too stunned himself to kiss back.

"Ask me. Properly." Michael beams as he pulls back, letting go of Luke's hands as he rests them on his own lap.

"Ah." Luke sighs once he realises what's going on. He sits up straighter, looking down at the ring in his lap before he raises it up to their eye level and looks straight into Michael's eyes. "Michael Gordon Clifford, will you marry me, Prince Luke Robert Andrew of the House of Hemmings?" Luke grins widely as he waits for Michael to reply.

"Yes, I will." Michael replies back before he is having his hand yanked forward and a tight ring is being pushed on his pinkie finger.

"It fits." Luke wonders as he turns Michael's hand to the side to observe the stones shine in the morning light.

"That's what he said." Michael teases before he is having a lap full of Luke tipping him on his back.

"Shut up and kiss me, fiancé." Luke grins as he feels Michael's palms grabbing for his naked globes to keep him from wiggling on top of him. He can feel the ring dig into his naked skin and he experimentally pushes back into Michael's hands.

"Fiancé." Michael repeats, smiling like a fool before pushing his chin up as Luke bends down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
